A Not So Powerless Christmas
by August08
Summary: Set in the events of Powerless. Mona Lisa prepares to spend her first Christmas since leaving the Wyverns with Raphael. However, she fears that the gift she has for him will bring back too many unpleasant, unwanted memories of his family.


**A/N** : This probably could have gone in the actual story, but I didn't have anywhere to put it. So, I made it it's own separate story. I wanted to write a Christmas scene with Mona and Raph for Powerless, and this is what my muse spat out. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

Mona Lisa hummed Christmas carols as she decorated her small Christmas tree. It wasn't much, just a small plastic tree with a few lights; but it made the apartment seem more festive. This was the first Christmas where she was looking forward to what the season had to offer. She had a certain green eyed ninja turtle to thank for that. Mona Lisa smiled as she thought about spending time with Raphael. This would be his first Christmas away from his family. Even though he was trying to let go of their memory, Christmas always brought back unwanted sad memories.

Mona Lisa finished decorating the tree and turned to look at the bed. Thanks to a friend, she had managed to collect the classic Christmas movies, a portable DVD player and Christmas snacks and eggnog; which were safely tucked away in the small fridge. Everything was ready for the best Christmas ever. Mona Lisa looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight. Raphael would be arriving soon. The last time she saw him, he said he would patrol for a few hours and then be her way by midnight. It was frustrating that he had to do it this way, but she knew he was trying to protect her from being found by the Wyverns.

Mona Lisa froze when she heard a sound at the front door. However, when she heard the Morse code for "Raph", she hurried down to unlock the door. Outside, standing in the snow up to his ankles was the turtle she had been waiting for. He stepped inside, trying not to bring in too much snow with him. Mona Lisa closed and locked the door again, following Raphael up to the apartment.

"I love what you've done with the place," Raphael commented, spotting the tree in the corner.

"It's not much," Mona Lisa said, a bit embarrassed.

"It's enough," Raphael told her.

He shivered violently. Mona Lisa hurried to the closet and pulled out a warm blanket.

"Here. You look half frozen," she said, wrapping the blanket around Raphael's shoulders.

"If snow suits didn't slow me down I would have worn one," Raphael stated, pulling the blanket tight around his body. "Being cold blooded sucks."

"You better not go into hibernation on me," Mona Lisa joked.

Raphael snatched her up when she walked by, trapping her inside the blanket with him.

"You're freezing! Let go," Mona Lisa laughed.

"Make me," Raphael challenged.

A second later, he collapsed to the bed when Mona Lisa tickled his left side.

"You didn't say how," Mona Lisa said.

Raphael sighed and shook his head. "Fair enough," he grunted, pushing himself up and pulling the blanket back around his shoulders. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"I've got movies, a couple of board games, and enough snacks and eggnog to make ourselves sick," Mona Lisa replied.

"The ideal Christmas," Raphael commented. "Oh! Speaking of which." He got up from the bed, letting the blanket drop to the mattress. He produced a small package from his belt. "Merry Christmas."

Mona Lisa looked startled, but took the present nonetheless. She opened the small box and took a sharp, deep breath. Inside lay a silver chain with a silver "M" initial pendent hanging from it.

"Oh, Raph. It's beautiful," Mona Lisa said breathlessly. She picked it up and held it up to the light. The pendant sparkled. "How did you-"

"A little help from a friend," Raphael replied.

He took the chain and undid the clasp. Mona Lisa turned around, pulling her hair back. Raphael put the chain around her neck and closed the clasp. Mona Lisa let her hair fell down again.

"It's beautiful. I love it," she said.

"I'm glad," Raphael said.

Mona Lisa suddenly became very quiet. Raphael grew worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I got you something, too. But, I'm afraid now that it might bring back bad memories," she confessed.

"Let's see it," Raphael encouraged.

Mona Lisa went over to the kitchen counter and picked up a long box. She went back over to Raphael and held up the present. He took the box and opened it. Inside lay a dark, crimson red mask. His eyes began to burn and Mona Lisa knew she had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, Raph," she apologized. "I never meant-"

She was caught off guard when Raphael suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's perfect," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

Mona Lisa returned the hug. "You're welcome."

Raphael pulled away, removing the black mask he was wearing. He took out the red mask and tied it around his eyes, letting the tails fall against his back.

"Much better," Mona Lisa said.

Raphael chuckled. "Now, how about those snacks? I'm starting to get hungry."

Mona Lisa laughed and went to the fridge to get the snacks and eggnog. They then settled on the bed and began watching the Christmas movies that Mona Lisa had available. Raphael looked up at the clock. Midnight. Christmas day. He wrapped an arm around Mona Lisa's shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Mona," he said.

Mona Lisa gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Raph."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
